omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Widdershin
Character Synopsis Widdershin is the main antagonist of Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology, and a Descender like the Protagonist and Mormo. He appears as a young man with long, silver waist length hair with red and yellow horns protruding from the sides of his head. He wears a black long coat and pants of the same color. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: Tales of The World: Radiant Mythology Name: Widdershin Gender: Male Age: as old as Gilgulim's World Tree Classification: This part of the section describes said character's class, race, or the type of object it is. Special Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transmutation (Turned all of Gilgulim into a seed), Magic (Descender's are able to use Mana in it's purest form), Existence Erasure (Can purge entire worlds into nothingness. Whenever Gilgulim consumes a world, it no longer exists), Fusionism (Was going to merge all worlds into a singular world), Reality Warping & Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create an entire Pocket Universe and also warp it's appearance to match that of his previous world), Life Manipulation (Descenders have a natural connection to life itself and can manipulate it), Magic & Life-Force Absorption (Can zap away at ones lifeform and Mana), Immortality (Type 8, as long as their respective World Tree remains, a Descender will continue to live), Darkness Manipulation (Eternal Fatality allows Widdershin to attack with pure darkness. This can also negate durability by bringing the opponet down to the lowest their health can be without killing them), Meteor Summoning, Creation (Can create objects from thin air), Telekinesis (Can levitate various swords around him), Teleportation, ETC. 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(The Widdershim was going to merge all existing parallel universes , into a singular universe where he'll have absolute power over all of creation and rule it. The Tales Multiverse is confirmed to be infinite ) 'Speed: Infinite '(Able to fight whilst every world is being merged together as one and whilst Time is in disarray) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Was in the process of merging an infinite number of realities together as one, including disrupting the flow of time in the process) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Widdershin would have been the only thing left had he been successful in merging all universes together to become the supreme being. Took blows from The Descender , who's powered by The World Tree) 'Stamina: Very High '(Can fight several people at once whilst using various stamina draining abilities such as Artes and abilities that involve Mana) 'Range: Multiversal+ '(Was in the process of effecting every single reality, of which there is infinite) 'Intelligence: High '''(Widdershin is a master in the use of Mana, supposedly is a master swordsman based on the fact he can use and wield swords and has knowledge that extends even beyond his own world of Gilgium) '''Weaknesses: Somewhat arrogant Other Attributes List of Equipment: Gilgium (His previous World of which he turned into a seed to consume realities. All powers special properties it has are a result of Widdershin himself) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Eternal Fatality: '''The User a sword of darkness from the heavens, which comes crashing down on the enemy with a powerful blast. *'Meteor Storm: Meteor Storm causes meteors to rain down upon the battlefield, causing explosions as they collide with the ground. *'''Demon's Lance: '''A demon is summoned in the sky, wielding a javelin imbued with darkness. The demon throws the javelin into the ground, striking the target below and creating a small explosion upon contact. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Tales Series Category:Tales of The World: Radiant Mythlogy Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Tragic Characters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Life-Force Users Category:Creation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Life Users Category:Meteor Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Tier 2